Talk:Artemis and Kid Flash
Arguing Does anybody find it annoying when Artemis and Kid Flash argue? SonicFan 13:27, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :A talk page is to discuss how to improve the article, not general discussion. It looks like you've been on this wiki long enough to see that this should be in a blog. I'm sure you'd get at least 1 response. Thank-you. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Maintenance tags We need maintenance templates. For this one alone, {Grammar}, {Cleanup}, {Rewrite} and {Sources} won't be enough. I mean, it has no structure whatsoever, it completely misinterprets the scene in Revelation, contains useless trivia that is now outdated or irrelevant, and people just seem to add things with every new episode, ignoring the rest. This needs some serious attention. --'Tupka'[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 19:49, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Personally I don't even see the point of these relationship pages. ― 'Thailog' 20:34, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Me neither, but that was me trying to be nice. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:36, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::No need to. These pages are terribly written, borderline on shipping, and reflect poorly on us. If no one steps up to fix them, then I say delete. ― '''Thailog 21:09, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Not me, sorry. --'Tupka'[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:17, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::The point was to separate out the ridiculously long sections from the individual character pages. It's still a decent idea, but people keep adding the information on the individual page as well. I wouldn't particularly be opposed to relationship pages for other characters with less of a boyfriend-girlfriend vibe. Robin and Kid Flash. Superboy and Superman. Batman and Robin, maybe. -- Supermorff 21:23, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I don't like the pages either. They worked well for a month or two, but they just seem so out of place. I agree with Thailog, delete. 22:11, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Please for the love of the Wiki, delete the relationship pages. I really do not see the contribution of them. Why single out two characters when they all have their own articles that cover this subject anyway. For example on Kid Flash's article the relationships (as well as the general info in the article) cover his association with Artemis. As the other users have said they are poorly written and structured. I would tag them for deletion, but don't want trouble. Even though I have contributed to the pages I only did so because I like expanding the wiki. I did not realize how useless the pages are and will not work on them anymore. I propose we vote for deletion soon. 'Banan14kab'' 23:25, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I don't know. People will be writing about the couples whether we like it or not. If the couples' pages are deleted, it would all just spill onto the character pages. It's better to just clean them up than have that happen or worse, get into an editing war with the more hard-core shippers. Almostinsane 03:20, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Rewrite How much do we need to rewrite? --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|'''217]]' 07:45, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know. It depends on how much of that we want to put into this page. Cari1994 (talk) 20:27, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Seems to me there's a heck of a lot of opinion on the page passing itself off as objective fact. That's NOT to say that it needs to be rewritten based on what I wrote at ASK GREG, but I'd think some of the opinion could be trimmed out, leaving ONLY the objective facts. JMO - --Gweisman (talk) 09:38, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Stanford Although Greg did not explicitly say Stanford, he did say yes, when asked if Palo Alto implied both were attending that particular college: http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?qid=16504 - Edited by 'Zergrinch''' - 11:56, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :IMO, It can go back with the new source. The original source said nothing about Stanford.